This invention refers to improvements in foldable frames for children's pushchairs.
There are various types of foldable frames for children's pushchairs, with these improvements being directed at the frames which include the assembly of an inverted U handlebar fitted slidingly over the front wheel-carrying legs, and in which the folding of the pushchair is obtained by bringing down the handlebar.